


What You Do to Me

by cccoffee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/F, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, like just a little... nothing actually violent or overly dangerous but im tagging it bc ymmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccoffee/pseuds/cccoffee
Summary: There was something, Gamora thought, about the way she moved. How effortlessly graceful she was, how efficient she was. Gamora watched her muscles tense and flex as she swung her arms around, blade shining as it flung through the air. Her thighs were tense, thick muscle glistening with just a little sweat at the exertion of training for hours.





	What You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at PWP so, do with that info what you will. Also my first time publishing anything F/F, I'm a bad lesbian. 
> 
> Basically, some people on twitter were talking about how hot Valkyrie/Gamora would be so..........here I am, with this fic. Merry Christmas in July!
> 
> The title is from Anna by Harry Styles.

There was something, Gamora thought, about the way she moved. How effortlessly graceful she was, how efficient she was. Gamora watched her muscles tense and flex as she swung her arms around, blade shining as it flung through the air. Her thighs were tense, thick muscle glistening with just a little sweat at the exertion of training for hours. Gamora stepped back, anticipating her opponent’s move forward, smirking as she dodged the swing of her sword. She moved forward herself, then, putting her weight on her right leg as she started swinging her left leg around and then up, aiming for her opponent’s ribs. Valkyrie laughed then, high and delighted, bending backwards to avoid the sweeping leg meant just for her. Gamora cursed, but didn’t lose her focus, turning on her feet to crouch down. She flicked open her blade before lunging, pressing her blade tightly against Valkyrie’s inner thigh before she could stand up again. Valkyrie gasped, falling back down to the floor. Gamora grinned, proud and smug with her victory. She let herself slide her thighs around Valkyrie’s hips, keeping her arm between her legs to continue pressing the blade against Valkyrie’s thigh.

 

Valkyrie laid underneath her, chest rising and falling as she took deep breaths. She wiped a hand across her forehead and eyes, feeling the sweat that had accumulated throughout their fight. Gamora thought she looked beautiful like this, sweaty, just on the edge of exhaustion, and more importantly: underneath her. They both knew that if she really wanted to Valkyrie could put up a fight, flip them around so she was the one straddling Gamora. She didn’t though, she just laid there, breathing more calmly now, and waited for Gamora’s next move.

 

“Not too bad, Val,” Gamora smirked, releasing the pressure on the blade in order to drag it further up Valkyrie’s thigh, stopping once she felt the fabric of her gym shorts. “I wasn’t sure you had it in you.”

 

“Don’t get cocky, Gamora. How do you know I didn’t let you pin me?” Valkyrie brought her hands up to Gamora’s hips, stroking at the sliver of skin exposed there. She wanted to put her tongue there, to taste the smooth, green skin and make Gamora shiver.

 

“You would never give me that satisfaction,” Gamora said simply. They both knew it was true, Valkyrie would never let Gamora pin her like that. Gamora ground her hips down, grinning at the small gasp Valkyrie let out, and did it again. One of Valkyrie’s hands tightened on her hip and the other went down, stroking at her thigh over her shorts before moving up again, sneaking under Gamora’s tank top, petting at her abs.

 

Gamora shifted, moving backward so she was resting on Valkyrie’s thighs. She moved the blade up again then, letting it drag lightly across Valkyrie’s hip and then her abdomen, smiling as she watched her breath quicken. Valkyrie shivered, bumps sprinkling her skin now. She leaned down quickly to lick over the irritated area where the blade had been pressed, enjoying the way Valkyrie’s thigh shook, just a little. Gamora let the tip of the blade curve around her abs, sliding up and up until it was resting just beneath her sports bra. Valkyrie’s skin felt hotter now, and a new sheen of sweat was appearing across her collar bone. Gamora removed the blade then, only so she could press herself down over Valkyrie’s body, licking at her collarbone. She grinned when she heard Valkyrie whine low in her throat, like she was trying to keep the sound in but just couldn’t, “Come on, Val, let me hear you. You sound so pretty, all desperate like that.”

 

“Fuck you,” Valkyrie spit out, turning her head to the side and panting when Gamora suddenly cupped her left breast, letting her thumb drag over her nipple lightly through the fabric of the bra. Gamora hummed, bringing the blade back up to cut open Valkyrie’s bra, watching Valkyrie shudder as the fabric fell away.

 

“Look at you,” Gamora purred, letting the blade fall to the floor so she could cup both of Valkyrie’s breasts in her hands, kneading at them softly, “So gorgeous.”

 

Gamora leaned down again, licking lightly at the bottom of one of her breasts before moving up to drag her tongue over her nipple in quick little flicks. She switched to the other one then, sucking at the nipple until Valkyrie whined again, this time louder, less contained. Gamora grinned against her skin, brushing her hands down Valkyrie’s sides and nipping at the skin around her nipple.

 

“Gamora,” Valkyrie warned, her voice sounding both desperate and irritated. “Enough playing.”

 

She knew Valkyrie must be soaked by now, since she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Gamora sat back up on Valkyrie’s thighs, looking down and meeting her brown eyes, raising one eyebrow, “Is that so?”

 

Gamora pressed the heel of her hand against Valkyrie’s pussy, holding it there while Valkyrie cursed and tried to lift her hips to get more pressure. She could feel how hot and wet she was, even through her shorts. Gamora herself was getting desperate and she shifted again so she was straddling only one of Valkyrie’s thighs, letting herself roll her hips, grinding down. The friction felt so good and Gamora couldn’t help but throw her head back for a second, grinding down harder. She looked back down at Valkyrie then, smiling when she saw her staring up at her, eyes wide. She pressed her hand down again, grinning widely when Valkyrie jerked.

 

She loved this, having Valkyrie at her mercy, so desperate for her touch. She loved knowing she could bring her off like this, straddling her, driving her mad with light touches that weren’t quite enough. But Gamora wasn’t cruel, not so much so that she’d deny her what she wanted, _needed_. And Gamora was selfish, too, because she wanted to feel Valkyrie’s skin, wet and smooth, underneath her fingers. She moved her left hand up to the waistband of Valkyrie’s shorts, tugging at them until they were resting a little lower on her hips. She brought her other hand up to her mouth, sucking at two of her fingers before bring that hand under Valkyrie’s shorts, feeling how wet she was. She never wore panties anymore, it seemed. Gamora couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of it, knowing she had done this, gotten Valkyrie so hot, so close to the edge already. Valkyrie gasped when she felt Gamora’s fingers rub against her slit before pressing in, running over her clit lightly before dipping, just a little, into her pussy.

 

“God, you’re so wet,” Gamora groaned, unable to help as her hips jerked again on Valkyrie’s thigh. It was so hot to touch Valkyrie like this, she’d never get sick of it. She dragged her fingers over Valkyrie’s pussy, purposely avoiding putting too much pressure on her clit.

 

“Fuck me,” Valkyrie gasped out, “Come on, fuck me, please.”

 

“I love it when you beg,” Gamora grinned. She put one finger on each side of Valkyrie’s clit, rubbing them up and down, revelling in the way valkyrie whined. She was so slick Gamora was sure she was dripping down into her ass. She rubbed harder, trapping Valkyrie’s clit gently between her fingers. She moved her other hand under Valkyrie’s shorts then, slipping one into her pussy, then another. Valkyrie moaned, lifting her hips up more now that Gamora wasn’t sitting on them. Gamora moved her fingers in and out, not slow, but not fast either, wanting to rile Valkyrie up even more. She put her two fingers directly on her clit, then, rubbing them in little circles as Valkyrie squeezed her eyes shut and tossed her head to the side.

 

“Harder, oh god,” Valkyrie cried out when Gamora crooked her fingers inside, “Harder, please.”

 

Gamora moved her fingers faster, thrusting them in harder. She added a third finger, watching Valkyrie writhe on the mat, unable to stop the moans spilling out. She kept her fingers on her clit too, rubbing in little circles that she knew had to be driving Valkyrie mad. Valkyrie’s chest was heaving again, shining with sweat from both the fight and now this. Gamora couldn’t resist, she leaned over and licked the hard brown nipple closest to her. Valkyrie gasped, tensing up, and Gamora could tell she was close. She started moving her fingers faster, rubbing them harder against her clit. She bit around Valkyrie’s nipple again, feeling Valkyrie start to clench around her fingers.

 

“Gamora, Gamora, Gamora, oh fuck,” Valkyrie moaned, hips jumping up and then pressing back down into the mat again involuntarily. Her hands were scrambling for something to hang onto, digging her short nails into the mat as much as she could. “Oh god, Gamora- I’m coming. Gamora!”

 

Gamora felt Valkyrie clench tighter around her fingers, feeling her get even wetter as she fell over the edge. The leg Gamora wasn’t sitting on kicked out before going tense. Gamora let her hips roll on Valkyrie’s thigh again, moaning as she heard her call out her name, pleasure-filled and nearly screaming. She eased up on her clit, dragging her fingers over it lightly now as Valkyrie came down. She slipped her fingers out of Valkyrie then, bringing them to her mouth to taste her. Valkyrie watched her, moaning again as Gamora sucked on her own fingers. Gamora grinned, taking her fingers off Valkyrie’s clit when she felt her start to twitch, oversensitized. She leaned down then, kissing Valkyrie and letting her tongue explore her mouth, tasting herself.

 

“That was fucking hot,” Gamora grinned again, running her hands up and down Valkyrie’s sides, enjoy the feel of her smooth skin.

“Yeah and now you owe me a new bra,” Valkyrie smirked, shoving off the ground to flip them over so that she was pinning Gamora to the ground. Gamora blinked up at her, momentarily stunned, before she smirked. She wrapped her legs around Valkyrie's hips, dragging her closer and lifting her hips to rub against hers. Valkyrie grinned back at her before pinning her legs down and shoving her tank top up to mouth at her abs. She lifted herself out of the way as she tugged her shorts off, offering one final nip at her abs before raising herself onto her hands to look down, “God you’re soaked, babe.”

 

Gamora whimpered at the words. Valkyrie grinned, showing her teeth, proud that she had this effect on Gamora. She knew how much it turned her on when they were both soaking wet before they even got touched. Valkyrie rubbed her fingers against the wet spot on Gamora’s panties, keeping her hand there as she lowered herself back between her legs. She licked back up her abs, stopping below her sports bra and nipping gently at the skin there. She could see Gamora’s nipples hard even through the fabric of the bra and tank top. Valkyrie took her hand out from under her so she could take Gamora’s tank top the rest of the way off, pinning her arms above her head after it was off. She held her wrists together and licked at her biceps, feeling the muscles tense ever so slightly and then relax again under her tongue. She moved down then, sucking at Gamora’s collarbone until she saw it flush dark green. Satisfied, Valkyrie moved to her neck, loving the way Gamora was so sensitive there. She licked and kissed her neck until Gamora was panting and tilting her head to give her better access. Valkyrie bit at her earlobe, licking over it to soothe the bite.

 

“Val,” Gamora breathed out. She cleared her throat, trying to sound in charge again, “Fucking _do_ something.”

 

Valkyrie bit down on her jaw at that, licking over it as she worked her hand back down beneath them until it was pressed down against the front of Gamora’s panties. She squeezed a little, pressing her hand in harder, “Hump my hand.”

 

Valkyrie’s voice was cool, insistent and Gamora obliged. She lifted her hips up off the mat and against Valkyrie’s hand, trying to shove harder and harder to get the friction she so desperately craved. It wasn’t enough, but she kept at it anyway, praying Valkyrie took mercy on her soon.

 

Instead of offering any additional relief, Valkyrie kept her hand in place, going back to focusing on Gamora’s neck. She mouthed at her neck and behind her ear for a few more moments before drifting down. She used her free hand to lift Gamora’s sports bra over her breasts, letting it snap down just under her collarbone. Gamora’s hips stuttered at that and Valkyrie squeezed her crotch again in apology. Once Gamora started humping her hand faster Valkyrie licked at her nipples. She let her teeth grace over them, nipping gently at the skin around it, enjoying the dark green that appeared after she removed her teeth. She sucked one nipple into her mouth, using her free hand to knead Gamora’s other breast. Valkyrie blew out gently on the nipple she had sucked, knowing the coolness would feel amazing on Gamora’s oversensitized skin. She grinned when Gamora gasped and continued to mouth at her breasts, licking along the sides and sucking marks onto the bottoms. When she was satisfied, she took her hand away from Gamora’s panties, taking on breast in each hand and squeezing once more.

 

“You look so good babe, maybe I should just keep you like this, forever,” Valkyrie grinned as Gamora lifted her hips once more, a silent _get on with it_.

 

Valkyrie laid down between Gamora’s legs again, bringing her hands to Gamora’s hips and stroking before gripping the band of her panties and tugging them off. Valkyrie’s mouth watered a little staring at Gamora like this. Her pussy was soaked, lips glistening with wetness that Valkyrie ached to taste. She wanted to take her time with this though, make Gamora beg. Gamora always wanted to be in charge, even when she was on the receiving end of pleasure. Valkyrie shook her head fondly before beginning to mouth at Gamora’s inner thigh. She licked and bit her way up until she could feel the heart radiating from Gamora’s pussy. She still ignored it though, mouthing at the spot where her thigh met her pelvis, grinning at the whine Gamora let out, the way her hips raised up a little. She moved to the other thigh then, repeating her ministrations until she could feel Gamora trembling under her. She moved her mouth directly over her pussy then, letting her warm breath hit Gamora’s skin. Gamora threw a hand over her eyes and moaned, hips raising just a little. She was close to breaking, Valkyrie knew it. She grinned and gently ran her tongue across each of Gamora’s pussy lips, careful to not dip her tongue inside to where Gamora was craving it. Gamora keened, whimpered and flexed a hand at her side, probably with the effort to not shove Valkyrie’s head exactly where she wanted it.

 

“Please, _please_ , Val, Valkyrie please,” Gamora begged, legs kicking around aimlessly. Valkyrie made a shushing sound, petting her hand over her hip.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Valkyrie grinned, bringing her mouth down to cover Gamora’s pussy. She sucked at each lip, letting her tongue run over them, before taking her hands and lifting Gamora’s legs onto her shoulders. She used her hands to spread Gamora’s pussy lips then, leaning in further until her whole face was buried in Gamora’s pussy. She licked a stripe from Gamora’s hole up to her clit, and then another. Gamora moaned, gasped, writhed beneath her, legs clenching almost painfully around Valkyrie’s head.

 

Valkyrie licked at her, applying consistent pressure where she knew Gamora would appreciate it most. She let her tongue dip into Gamora, lapping at the wetness and moaning, “You taste so good baby.”

 

“Oh god,” Gamora moaned, hand coming to rest gently on Valkyrie’s head. Valkyrie moved up again, moving her hand to Gamora’s hips to pull her even closer before beginning to lap at her clit. Gamora shouted when she flicked the tip of her tongue over it several times in quick succession. Valkyrie’s face was wet, cheeks and nose soaked from Gamora’s pussy. She looked up at Gamora, met her eyes, and sucked her clit into her mouth. Gamora’s hips jerked violently and she writhed desperately, like her body couldn’t tell if she wanted more or if she wanted to get away. Valkyrie kept at it, sucking at her clit but then letting it go and licking lightly at Gamora’s hole. She flattened her tongue then, licking over her entire pussy. Gamora bucked again, moaning. Valkyrie let her hands drift up over Gamora’s abs, up to her breasts, squeezing them as she continued lapping at her pussy. She dragged her short nails over Gamora’s abs on her way back down, loving the way Gamora shivered.

 

“Val, please, I’m so close,” Gamora gasped. Valkyrie nodded against her pussy and hummed before letting her tongue travel down yet again. This time, instead of licking lightly, she licked into Gamora as far as she could, sucking then moaning, knowing Gamora could feel the vibrations inside her. All Valkyrie could hear was her own loud, slurping noises as she ate Gamora out and Gamora’s own moans and pants. Gamora gasped as Valkyrie thrust her tongue in and out, letting out soft, breathless _oh, oh, oh’s_. Valkyrie moved her mouth back to Gamora’s clit then, licking hotly at it before sucking it in again, sneaking two fingers into Gamora while she sucked. Gamora shouted, body raising up off the mat so much that Valkyrie had to rise with her, mouth still closed over her clit, and Gamora came. Her body shook and trembled as she fell back down to the mat, Valkyrie’s finger still inside her. Valkyrie leaned away from her, offering two quick, light licks to her clit. She kept her fingers inside, gently stroking her until Gamora had come down more, breathing heavily but evenly. She leaned down again then, lapping up the extra wetness on Gamora’s pussy until Gamora had to shove her head away.

 

“Good, yeah?” Valkyrie grinned at her, laying over her so their bodies were pressed together. Gamora moaned when Valkyrie kissed her, tasting herself on her tongue. Valkyrie carded her fingers through Gamora’s hair, pressing soft kisses all over her face until Gamora scrunched up her nose.

 

Valkyrie stood up then, offering Gamora a hand up as well before pulling her shorts back on. Gamora was rolling her bra back down when Valkyrie wrapped her arms around her waist, “You know, it’s not fair that you have bra to wear still. You really had to cut mine huh?”

 

Gamora grinned, leaning back into Valkyrie, “You can borrow my tank top until we get back to our room.”

 

“Gee, thanks,” Valkyrie grinned, squeezing Gamora’s ass before walking towards the door, “Come on babe, I want you to fuck me into the mattress before we hit the shower.”


End file.
